Dark Carolina
by mylifeismine
Summary: Gabriella finds a black leather covered book, she and Troy reads it together after school. But as they continue to read the book, their world starts to change into the books setting... Full Summary Inside.
1. Trailer

**Title: Dark Carolina**_  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Gabriella finds a black leather covered book in her not-so-secret hide-out, she and Troy reads it together after school. But as they continue to read the book, their world starts to change into the books setting, and the book starts to have a life of its own. Everything happening in it, is happening with the two of them, there's a murderer on the lose, murders are happening everyday. They meet a boy named Brian, and he says that he knows the way out. But as Brian helps the two of them, they both start to wonder that if Brian knows the way out, how come he's still there? The two discover a terrible secret that if Brian finds out that they know, they will might as well be in a **huge **amout of trouble. They decide to ditch Brian, but if they ditch him, how are they suppose to find the way back home?_  
_**Genre:** _Horror/Suspense_

_**TRAILER!  
**Italic is quotes._

**_Bold is narrator._**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A plain innocent book...**

_"I found this black leather covered book," Gabriella said._

**Is not so innocent after it's been read.**

_**"**Sabrina looked out the window, but everything had-----" Gabriella read from the book._

_"Woah, what's going on!" Troy shouted, grabbing his girlfriend's hand as they're surroundings began to spin and change._

_"I don't know!" Gabriella shouted back, clutching on to the black covered book._

**Nothing makes sense.**

_**"**Why are we here?" Troy said to Gabriella after looking at their surroundings._

_Gabriella looked at his boyfriend in the eye, "I don't know. But I do know that we have to get out of here, _fast_."_

**Who's there to help?**

_"Hi, I'm Brian. I know the way out of this place," the teenage boy said._

_"You do? Great!"_

**But then they have second thoughts about Brian. **

_"He's not who we thought he was," Gabriella said in tears, pulling Troy aside. _

_"What?" _

_"He's the murderer of all the murders that have been going on." _

**Who are they to depend on?**

_**"**But if we ditch Brian, who do we have?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked away from him._

_Gabriella looked out on to the road for a moment, then turned back to look at Troy, "Each other."_

**Gabriella Montez, **

_"Carolina, Puerto Rico."_

**Troy Bolton,**

_"More like _Dark_ Carolina."_

**Star in,**

(Shows when the world started to spin and change)

**Dark Carolina**

_**Coming Soon**_


	2. Carolina

_**Chapter One: Carolina**_

"Hey Gabby!"

Gabriella Montez turned aruond to see her boyfriend bouncing towards her.

"Hey Troy."

Troy leaned against the locker next to his girlfriend's.

"You're still coming over, right?" Gabby asked, throwing her books into her bag.

"Yeah, ready?" Troy asked her.

"So I found this black leather covered book in my hide out least night, and I thought that we could read it," Gabriella suggested as they walked out of the school.

Gabby had a no-so-secret hide-out that she didn't let anyone go in except her and the people she gave permission each time.

"Is little Gabby scared?" Troy teased.

"Troy!" she said giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

Troy gave her _the_ look.

"Fine, maybe just a little," she admitted.

Troy laughed, and put his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

As Gabriella went to find the book, Troy sat on the creaking floor of Gabs' hide-out.

Troy looked at the black thing in front of him after Gabriella had dropped the book in front of him, then she sat beside him.

They sat there for a while, until Troy suggested, "Why don't you start, just the first chapter."

Gabriella took a deep breath, then picked up the book and opened the un-titled book.

"Sabrina Matholoun sat crossed-legged on top of her bed with a leather book in her hands. She opened the book, and started to read quietly. Half an hour of reading, Sabrina looked out the window, but everything had---" Gabriella slowly began to read from the book.

"Woah, what's going on!" Troy shouted, grabbing his girlfriend's hand as they're surroundings began to spin and change.

"I don't know!" Gabriella shouted back, clutching on to the black covered book.

"Oof."

Both teenagers were sitting on grass confused.

Beside them were a few things, a backpack, the black book, and a map.

"Hi, I'm Brian Tresgosty."

Both of them looked up at the teenager in front of them.

"Hi."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"We're not from _here,_ that's for sure," Troy mumbled.

Gabriella nudged him.

Brian laughed, "Let me guess, you were sitting there reading a book, then you ended up here."

Troy and Gabriella both looked up, "How do you know?"

"You're not the first set of people."

"I see."

"Well I know the way out," Brian shrugged.

"You do? Great!...Which way?" Troy said a little too excited.

"It's quite a long way, we'll start tomorrow. You can stay over there. It's where people like you guys are allowed to stay," Brian said pointing to a building.

"Okay, thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning by the water fountain over there," Brian said gesturing to a water fountain down the pathway.

"Bye," the duo said.

"Wait, where are we?" Troy said before they started to walk off in different directions.

"Carolina," Brian said giving them a smile, then walking off.

"Why are we in Carolina?" Troy said to Gabriella after the teenage boy had told them where they were.

Troy shrugged, and turned around to walk with his girlfriend.

"This place is weird," Gabriella said looking around.

"Ya think?" Troy said sarcasticly.

"Yeah, I think," Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Here we are," Troy said opening the door.

"Hi, welcome to Fairview. I'm Mary Jane. Do you want a room to stay in?" a lady said.

"Yeah."

"We only have one room left, so here's the key. May you fill out this form?" Mary Jane said handing them a key, and a clip board with a form attached to it.

_One room, oh well. We have bigger things to worry about. _

After they had filled out the form, they walked around the building.

"Hey, isn't that Natasha Fields?" Gabriella whispered, pointing to a girl their age sitting on the sofa reading a magazine, who had gone missing two months ago.

Troy looked at the girl, "Yeah, and isn't that Curt Creech?"

"Oh my god, these are the people who have gone missing."

"Fairview started up ten years ago when random people started to arrive at Carolina, " Troy said.

"Huh?"

"Look at this," Troy said holding a brochure.

"People claimed that they had started to read a un-titled book, then found themselves here in Carolina," Gabriella read.

"Okay, weird."

"If this happened ten years ago, aren't there at least a million of people from different countries here?" Gabriella said.

Troy shrugged, "I guess."

"This is totally chaotic."

"Yeah, I'm gonna sleep on all this and hope we'll wake up tomorrow back up in your hide-out," Troy said with a yawn.

Gabriella laughed, but followed.

When they got to their room, they found two boxes, a boy box, and a girl box. The boxes were filled with clothes, a toothbrush and tooth paste, a wash cloth, and femine products in Gabriella's box.

Both of them changed into one of the pajamas given and each got onto the king-sized bed akwardly.

While Troy fell right asleep, Gabriella layed there staring at the ceiling.

She reached into the backpack, and took the black book out, turning on her lamp too.

_---but everything had changed. She was in a different place, definetly not on her bed. A boy stood in front of her. _

_"Hi, I'm Sean." _

_"Sabrina." _

_They two talked and Sabrina found out that she was in Carolina. _

_'Talk about weird,' she thought. _

_Sean offered to help, and Sabrina was delighted._

Gabriella looked up from the book, Sabrina was like her and Troy. Arriving at a place that she knew wasn't where she had been. She let out a sigh and continued to read the book.

By the time she had finished the first chapter, which had been twenty pages of a small font, Gabby had already fallen asleep waiting for tomorrow to come.


	3. The Eleventh

**_author's note: Hey! Special shout out to the two out there who reminded me to quickly post in this story:o)_**

**_p.s. I'm also updating several of my other stories, so be sure to check that out!_**

**XxXxX**

**_Chapter Two: The Eleventh  
_**"Carolina, Puerto Rico," Gabriella read off the map, as Troy brushed his teeth.

"Weird. So basically anyone who reads that black-covered book come here..." Troy confirmed.

"I guess."

"Let's go. I'm starving, I'm so grabbing some breakfast first," Troy said pulling Gabriella with him.

As they sat on the couch with muffins and two glasses of orange juice, they watched the news that was on.

"Thank you, Scott. Well the murderer strikes again with his eleventh murder this month. With the records from Fairview, all victims had come from an unknown world to us. So for all those who came from unknown world, be out on the lookout. This is Cody Math reporting from the crime scene."

"Woah. The eleventh this month? And it's only like the forteenth of this month."

But Gabriella was too absorbed into the black-covered book.

_Sabrina woke up the next day, hoping she would be at home._

_But from the colour of the ceiling, she knew she wasn't home._

_Sabrina sighed._

_She had a quick showerm, and hobbled down the stairs dead tired._

_Sabrina grabbed a muffin and a glass of orange juice, and sat at a glass of orange juice, and sat at a table, facing the television._

_"Thank you, Scott. Well the murderer strikes again with his eleventh murder this month. With the records from Fairview, all victims had come from an unknown world to us. So for all those who came from unknown world, be out on the lookout. This is Cody Math reporting from the crime scene."_

_'The eleventh murder?!' Sabrina thought._

_She looked at the clock and remember that she was suppose to meet Sean soon._

_She hurried out of Fairview, and over to the fountain, where Sean already was._

_"Ready?" Sean asked._

_"Ready."_

_Sabrina and Sean started to walk west from the fountain._

_"So we need to get to downtown, which is several hours of walking. I know a short-cut, so we won't have to walk for so long."_

_"Cool."_

_The two walked through a small forest, and stopped at an abandoned tunnel filled with dried-up leaves._

_"I'll go first," Sean volunteered._

_Sabrina bobbed her head._

_As Sabrina walked slowly on top of the leaves, she could hear the water pitter-pattering against the tunnel base._

_They continued walking through the tunnel._

_Sabrina suddenly screamed bloody-murder._

_Sean was at least already ten feet ahead of her._

_He turned around, and saw Sabrina pointing at something on the ground._

_"What?"_

_"Th-there's cockaroaches!"_

_"Don't worry. Now, come on," Sean said turning around._

_He had walked another three feet before noticing that Sabrina wasn't behind him._

_"Sabrina."_

_Sabrina didn't move._

_"Do you wanna leave this place and never go home, or what?"_

_"Fine," Sabrina mumbled._

_As Sabrina started to walk, trying to not step on the bugs, she looked as if she was about to cry._

_Sean gave her a pat on the back and they continued down the tunnel._

_Several hours passed before they came out of the tunnel, where they found a hotel and stayed overnight._

"Gabs."

"Huh. Wha?" Gabriella said coming back to reality.

"Did'ja hear what the TV reported?"

"What?"

"There's been eleven murders this month," Troy informed her.

"The eleventh?"

"Yeah."

Gabriella ignored the strange feeling in her.

"C'mon, we gotta meet Brian and get outta here."

"Ready?" Brian asked.

"Ready."

"Ready."

As the trio started to walk west from the fountain, Brian said, "So we need to get to downtown, which is several hours of walking. I know a short-cut, so we won't have to walk for so long."

"Cool."

They reached the middle of a tunnel before Gabriella started screaming, and clutched on to Troy.

Troy ended up carrying the frightened Gabriella out of the tunnel.

That night, in her hotel room, Gabriella jerked up from her bed.

Everything that had happened with her and Troy, had happened to Sabrina.

She sighed, and fell backwards back on to the bed, convincing herself that is was nothing.


End file.
